This invention relates to new and useful tire tread structures and more particularly is concerned with a tire tread structure designed to provide improved traction with the road surface.
Tires have heretofore been provided that have various fillers incorporated in the tread structure to increase the traction with the road surface. Some of such fillers for example have been walnut shells, wire, fiberglass, aluminum oxide, and the like. Such tires however have not been found to be satisfactory in having the combined required features of long wear, economy of manufacture, and good road traction. Tires also have heretofore been provided with metal studs but these traction devices are noisy, are illegal in some states, and where legal can only be used in winter months.